Different types of brakes are used to brake rail vehicles. In general, what are known as “adhesion-dependent” brakes are used as the normal service brakes. Adhesion-dependent brakes of this kind transmit a braking force via a contact between the wheel and the rail. However, such contact has only a limited capacity to accept braking force. The capacity to accept braking force via a wheel/rail contact is defined by adhesion between the wheel and the rail, and this can be parameterized by an adhesion coefficient. If the braking force that can be transmitted by the adhesion is exceeded by an actuating force for braking a wheel, the wheel may begin to slide or lock up. To prevent this, brake systems of rail vehicles generally have wheel slide protection devices, which are able to reduce an actuating force for a brake when the adhesion is exceeded.
Moreover, it is not possible, when the adhesion is exceeded, to produce an envisaged total braking force for braking the rail vehicle, resulting in the possibility that a braking distance will be longer. Adhesion depends decisively on the friction conditions between the wheel and the rail and can differ from wheel to wheel, especially in the case of relatively long rail vehicles, owing to differences in rail conditions.
Disclosed embodiments allow improved braking by a brake system having adhesion-dependent braking devices.